Rajon
Rajon Kaiho 'is the leader of the Aen Genus race. He was encountered by Azuth in his search within a massive underground cave system under Spurn for what had been causing earthquakes at night, and was the one who agreed with him for the Aen Genus to live peacefully with the Aen Vars atop Spurn ground. He is the father of Aratax and Avarex, husband of an unknown woman. 'Appearance Rajon has white hair, black eyes, pale skin and a thin frame. He wears a leather jacket with a torn up robe around his back, a black belt and dark purple pants. In the Kaiho, his hair spikes up and his eyes turn purple. His chest gains intricate markings and spikes grow out of his shoulders/wrists. 'Personality' Rajon is one to only care much about his race, the Aen Genus. Though he does enough of a shit to interact with others, he usually avoids them. He normally meditates on top of tall rock formations, train on such locations and much more activities in similar terrain, proving his love of heights. 'Abilities' Strength Rajon possesses immense physical strength, being able to overpower even the likes of Avallac'h in terms of raw strength. A full-force punch at space would create a force that destroys groups of galaxies. If it was grown out enough, Rajon could destroy a gargantuan planet with his fingernail. He can break down barriers of the most unimaginable durability, and much more. Speed Unimaginable. Ridiculous. Those are only two words to describe Rajon's speed. If it meant speed, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" could be used to describe his amazing speed. It is basically quite godlike. He is many times the speed of light. Comparing Rajon and light would be like comparing Usain Bolt to PG's grandma. He can break the time barrier treating it like as if it was as effortless to do like getting an erection when one sees a very hot chick on the streets. Durability Perhaps Rajon's most impressive attribute, it is simply outstanding. To test his body to the extremes, during a trial to test Rajon, Avallac'h turned into the Infernum, and charged an Omnishuriken, one of the most powerful attacks in existence. Rajon simply tanked the attack that was worthy of destroying multiverses. His skin and bone structure alone are basically supermetals that far surpass Katchin. And comparing Rajon's durability to Katchin would be like comparing a Nokia 3310 to Derrick Rose's ankles. Bone Manipulation Rajon can utilize his immensely durable bones as weapons, even. His skin fades away temporarily, and only thing to be seen will be his bones. Rajon can shape his bones to whatever shape he'd like, such as a penis, though that would be inappropriate and not in Rajon's personality to do so. Anyways, he can make them of any shape, size, sharpness, length, etc. He can also manipulate others' bones to an extent, if their bone structure isn't durable enough to the point where Rajon cannot manipulate them. Magic Just like his fellow Aen Genus, Rajon possesses great power and skill with the magical forces. His magic far surpasses than the likes of even Azuth's. Comparing Rajon's magic to Azuth's would be like comparing pulling a rabbit out of a hat to crappy magic in Skyrim. Pulling a rabbit out of a hat happens in real life, so it is better than the stuff in Skyrim. You get the point. The Eyes of Omnes A unique set of eyes that Rajon can activate at will. These mysterious eyes are heavily influenced by magic of all sorts. They appear as normal eyes, though instead with the vibrant color of purple which seems to be shining more than Mr. Clean's bald head. While using The Eyes of Omnes, Rajon's vision is slightly altered. He still sees things like normal, though there are a few additions. "Lines." Rajon sees lines around whatever he looks at, and once these lines, unknowingly to the victim, reach them, they shall perform whatever function Rajon influenced it with. An example would be a speed-reducing line making contact with an opponent which basically turns them into a turtle, and right near that would be a death line. A death line is a line that, whenever something touches it, it dies. The effect is absolute and irreversable, though of course excluding the use of Dragon Balls to revive such a victim. The Eyes of Omnes also give Rajon the ability to see literally where. Whether it would be peeking into another dimension where two people are doing sexy stuff, or observing alternate timelines. He can basically see existence and all that is within it. Marks of the Potestatem Given to him and every other Aen Genus by Avallac'h, as the name suggests, are marks on his upper body that are exposed when actually used. Avallac'h gave the Aen Genus these marks as he turned into The Potestatem, and basically lent them the power of the Potestatem. Once these marks are activated, Rajon starts to passively drain his opponent of their energy inch-by-inch each second. All his attributes gain a massive boost. To describe this boost in overall power, it would be like upgrading from a flat booty to a godly watermelon booty. Kaiho Kaiho is an ability unique to the Aen Genus. You could say that their skin is a lock to their full power, and immediately after Rajon loses all his skin due to whatever reason, basically it would be his true, terrifying self. Rajon matches the power of a god of the highest levels, and turns completely capable of undoubtedly taking them down, and out. As Rajon has quite literally no other means of defense other than his bones, of course it is as if he had been drinking his milk for thousands upon millions upon trillions of years, and his body, or bones, whatever, is nearly indestructible in this state. 'Possessions' Rondo's Reaper Passed down to Rajon from his father, named Rondo, he personally named this weapon as Rondo's Reaper in honor of this father. It takes on the form of a square and jagged scythe. It has an L-shaped blade and a sharp tip. It destroys the souls of any living being that it cuts. The actual weapon itself is taller than Rajon. Blades of Exponentia The Blades of Exponentia are a pair of dual-wielded swords that Rajon holds possession of. They were forged by ancient Aen Genus blacksmiths, and lie within these blades are the souls of said blacksmiths. It can cut through nearly anything to even the sub-atomic level, and so is capable of literally shredding a being into non-existence. DMC The sword that Rajon most commonly uses. Its hilt is made up of a mystical wood material that is mysteriously harder than Katchin, and its blade is only immensely more durable. DMC's power is magically connected to Rajon's emotional state, and so as he grows even more confident, angrier or cockier in a fight its power shall easily and exponentially improve. 'Biography' N/A 'Trivia' *His name is taken from Sacramento Kings NBA player Rajon Rondo. *His sword's name, DMC, is a common nickname for another Sacramento Kings player, DeMarcus Cousins. Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles